Dominique
by Clenery Aingremont
Summary: Não era fácil engravidar depois dos 40 anos de idade, mesmo no mundo bruxo. Não era fácil passar por uma gravidez cheia de sintomas, mesmo que ela tivesse o apoio maravilhoso de suas filhas e marido. Não era fácil acostumar-se com a ideia. E não era fácil, depois de tudo isso, que seu filho não estivesse mais com ela.


**Surpresas.**  
— Apolline, _chérie_!

A loira deu um respingo, abrindo os olhos e levantando seu rosto.

— Dormi novamente? — sussurrou, com um pouco de rouquidão.

— Você tem estado muito cansada — Monsieur passou a mão pelo cabelo dela, distraído — Muito trabalho?

— Estava tentando avançar... Você sabe, no livro — ela suspirou, olhando para as anotações nos pergaminhos.

— Você vai conseguir — ele sorriu-lhe, incentivador.

— Fleur volta da escola quando? — perguntou a mulher, ajeitando-se no sofá, largando os pergaminhos em cima da mesa.

— Em duas semanas — respondeu — Difícil de acreditar que Gabrielle entrará este ano, não?

— Sim — concordou, distraída — Creio que já está na hora do meu trabalho... É melhor eu ir.

— Eu te levo — ele ofereceu-se.

— Certo... Me dê cinco minutos — pediu, antes de subir as escadas.

Tomou um banho, demorando um pouco pelas paradas para fazer xixi, e colocou o uniforme de seu trabalho, antes de descer.

— Não vai comer nada? — perguntou o marido, preocupado.

— Não! Não! Estou enjoada — disse Apolline, olhando para dentro da bolsa, conferindo se estava tudo.

— Tem certeza que consegue aparatar assim? — isso só deixou-o mais preocupado.

— Não preocupe-se! Daqui a pouco passa... — ela deu de ombros.

Eles foram para uma área neutra da casa, e aparataram rumo ao Ministério da Magia. Apolline precisou apoiar-se no braço do marido, já que sentiu tortura, pela aparatação repentina.

— Disse que não seria uma boa ideia — suspirou Monsieur.

— Estou bem! — ela garantiu, seguindo teimosamente para dentro do edifício, por fora, abandonado.

Assim que chegou ao escritório de relação internacional bruxa, uma estagiária chegou perto dela:

— A chefe a quer na sala dela — sussurrou, discretamente, antes de afastar-se.

Aquilo não era nada bom...

Ela levantou-se, indo até a porta da sala dela, e bateu na porta

— Entre — ouviu-a dizer.

Apolline não gostava muito de estar em um cargo menor, considerando que seu marido ocupava um cargo alto, mas precisava correr atrás, não queria ganhar algo por mérito de outra pessoa.

— Estive percebendo que está... Indisposta? — sua chefe disse, assim que ela sentou-se,

Sentada, ela manteve seu olhar nas pernas e percebeu que algumas veias estavam mais visíveis...

— Deve ser a menopausa — ela deu de ombros — A hora chega para todo mundo.

— Talvez... — a mulher não parecia convencida — Diga-me... Tem duas meninas, certo?

— Sim! Gabrielle tem 8, e Fleur tem 14.

— Em Hogwarts, os alunos começam aos 11 anos. Dá para acreditar nisso/? Não terão a preparação necessária! 7 anos é muito pouco tempo...

Apolline concordou com a cabeça, esperando a chefe voltar ao foco principal.

— Talvez seja uma ideia que... Eu não sei! Me veio à cabeça, mas... Sei que está próxima da menopausa, mas há mulheres que engravidam mais tarde — a mulher continuou dizendo.

— Espere! — interrompeu-a a meio veela — Eu não estou grávida! Isso é impossível!

— Já entrou na menopausa? — perguntou a mulher, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

— Acho que sim! Sinto muito calor, enjoos, minha menstruação diminui e aumenta...

— Mas também são sinais de gravidez. Para qualquer efeito, seria melhor que fosse ao Hospitalier Moreau para verificar isso.

— Senhora... Eu sou velha demais para isso.

— Essa desculpa não existe. Principalmente, no mundo bruxo. Agora, volte ao seu trabalho!

Aquilo era impossível... Ou não?

 **Adaptações.**

— Ficar sem comer deixa você mais enjoada — citou Fleur.

— Fleur, eu já fiquei grávida de você e de Gabrielle, eu sei como é — Apolline protestou.

— Sim, mas já faz tempo... — argumentou Fleur.

— Obrigada por me chamar de velha... E foram 8 anos.

— Certo... Certo... Então eu vou pegar um pouco de limão.

A mãe resmungou, odiava essa parte. Desde que Fleur ouviu falar de que chupar limão ajudava nas náuseas, ela era obrigada a fazê-lo, se reclamasse.

— Você usa óculos? — perguntou Gabrielle, arregalando os olhos.

— A minha vista está ficando embaçada... — sua mãe explicou, sorrindo-lhe carinhosamente.

— Ouvi dizer que azia é porque a criança tem muito cabelo — disse Gabrielle, com ar convencido.

— Mito — sua irmã retrucou, voltando com o limão, ignorando a cara feia da mais nova.

— Eu não posso beber? Isso é muito ruim! — reclamou Apolline.

— Se quiser tentar... — Fleur deixou no ar.

A filha mais velha sabia bem como convencer a mãe a fazer o certo... Era incrível. Tinha o mesmo sangue político do pai...

— O que houve com sua gengiva? — perguntou Fleur, estranhada.

— Escovei muito forte — ela deu de ombros.

— Eu nunca quero ficar grávida... — murmurou Gabrielle.

— Não diga uma coisa dessas! Quero muitos netos — protestou Apolline.

— Ela só está um pouco traumatizada com os seus sintomas — explicou Fleur.

— Eu nunca passei por tudo isso na gravidez de vocês — justificou a mulher, fazendo uma careta pela acidez da fruta, o que fez Gabrielle gargalhar — Acho que as coisas pioram quando se tem idade para ser avó.

— Exagerada — Fleur retrucou.

— Só estou dizendo a verdade! Ai... Chega! Chega!

Para quem torcia sempre para suas férias chegarem e poder ficar em casa, ela estava muito entediada. Era bom para se concentrar em seu livro, mas não saía o que ela queria.

— Acho que meu irmão será enorme — disse Fleur, voltando e sentando-se ao seu lado.

— E quem disse que será um menino? — brincou Apolline.

— _Père_ disse que é o padrão da família. Duas mulheres e um homem, geralmente mais novo — disse Gabrielle.

— Não ouçam tudo o que seu pai diz... Pode ser e pode não ser! Quem sabe?

— Quando vão ao Hospitalier Moreau ver o sexo?

— Ainda é muito cedo para isso, _chérie_!

Gabrielle pareceu decepcionada, mas empolgou-se ao escutar o som de aparatação.

— _Père_! — gritou, correndo até lá.

A mãe decidiu continuar sentada, estava muito cansada.

— Como está? — ele logo aproximou-se, preocupado.

— Relaxa! Parecemos até pais de primeira viagem — Apolline brincou, rindo para tanto zelo.

— Por que está tão frio aqui? — perguntou, indo para outra direção.

— _Mère_ estava com calor — Gabrielle deu de ombros.

— Eu tenho que ir estudar para os exames deste ano — Fleur disse, altaneira — Não esqueça de dormir do lado esquerdo! Assim a pressão não aumenta.

Apolline começou a rir, enquanto a filha subiu as escadas. Gabrielle não demorou a seguir a irmã.

— Nossa filha sabe bem mais do que nós — Apolline disse em voz alta, para que o marido a escutasse.

— Queria que ela soubesse menos... — ouviu-o reclamar, e revirou os olhos.

— Se nosso filho está sendo tratado assim logo na gestação... Imagine o quão protetoras serão suas irmãs, quando nascer — disse a loira, acariciando, inconscientemente, a barriga já volumosa.

 **Notícia.**

— _Mère_ , se reclama de tanta dor, é melhor ir ao Hospitalier Moreau... — insistia Fleur.

— É normal, Fleur — dizia Apolline, cansada — Talvez o bebê esteja querendo nascer antes da hora... De qualquer forma, eu e seu pai vamos ao hospital hoje, para vermos qual será o sexo. Eu fiz uma poção que me disseram no trabalho, e deu que era menino, eu só quero confirmar.

— E você dizendo que seria menina — Fleur disse, sorrindo arrogantemente.

— _Chérie_ , tome cuidado com sua atitude... — sua mãe aconselhou-lhe, preocupada — Aqui, na França, estamos acostumadas a agir assim. Mas as pessoas lá fora não consideram a arrogância algo bom...

Fleur olhou-a, sem entender o que estava dizendo, ela agia como todas as pessoas agiam ao redor dela.

— Certo — disse, por fim.

Apolline suspirou. Se sua filha não mudasse, sofreria muito futuramente...

Sentiu mais uma dor no baixo ventre, e segurou o gemido de dor... Talvez aproveitasse o exame para perguntar ao medibruxo se tinha alguma poção que a ajudasse.

— Vamos, _chérie_? — escutou Monsieur dizer.

Ela pegou a bolsa e foi.

A aparatação não era recomendável, mas o Pó de Flú e qualquer outro transporte bruxo era pior e mais lento que isso.

Assim que chegaram ao hospital, perguntaram o lugar na recepção, e foram para as escadas. Apolline respirou fundo, antes de começar a subi-las.

— Vamos devagar — disse seu marido, cauteloso.

— Esse tipo de coisa deveria ser no primeiro andar — reclamou a mulher.

— Registrarei a reclamação — disse, apaziguador.

Por sorte, era apenas um lance de escadas, mas o primeiro andar era para casos emergenciais.

— _Bonjour_ — disse o medibruxo, bem humorado — Bem, vamos ver...

O método não era muito diferente do modo muggle convencional... A grávida deitava-se em uma maca, com o marido ao lado, e o medibruxo passava o gel em sua barriga.

Exceto que não havia tela para ver, ou coisas assim. O gel deixava a barriga, de certa forma, fluorescente, dando para ver o que tinha lá. As cores eram vibrantes, e definiriam o sexo.

Em poucos minutos, começou a fazer efeito, Apolline arqueou-se um pouco, tentando ver o que o medibruxo via. Ele parecia concentrado, sério, observando cada lado. Franziu o cenho, e colocou até um pouco mais de gel.

— O que houve? — perguntou Apolline, deixando a cabeça pender para trás, um sentimento ruim instalando-se em seu peito.

— Eu não vejo nada.

 **Reações.**

— _Mère_?

Apolline fechou os olhos com força, apertando o travesseiro contra seu peito.

Fleur estava esperando ansiosa no sofá, com Gabrielle, para saber sobre o exame, mas ela não disse nada, subiu calada, deixando seu marido para explicar a situação.

— Deixe-me só — sussurrou, sem força suficiente para mandar-lhe embora.

A que parecia mais ilusionada de ter um irmão era Fleur. A voz que estava por trás da porta era de Gabrielle, nova demais para entender, para sentir dor...

A garota insistiu mais um pouco, antes de, finalmente, ir embora.

Apolline afrouxou o aperto da almofada, pensando nas coisas que fez de errado para que seu filho não estivesse mais com ela. Ela não deveria aparatar tantas vezes, deveria ter prestado atenção nas recomendações insistentes de Fleur... Talvez pudesse ter evitado o que aconteceu.

Ela não aguentava mais os olhares de pena das pessoas sobre si, não aguentava saber que sua colega de trabalho tinha tido filho recentemente, enquanto que ela tinha perdido o dela. Era injusto!

Sua chefe aconselhou-lhe a pedir licença por um tempo, para descansar, mas era torturante estar em casa, apenas concentrada em sua dor, que ela só queria esquecer. Tanto a tristeza silenciosa de Fleur quanto a normalidade confusa de Gabrielle, o que realmente lhe irritava era o silêncio de seu marido. Quase como se não se importasse... Ele ia para o trabalho todos os dias, na mesma rotina de antes, impenetrável.

Sabia que tinha idade mais avançada, mas... Sentia-se um fracasso de mulher. Fleur e Gabrielle nasceram, tranquilas, mas quando era um menino... Não passava nem das 10 semanas. Seu marido sempre quis um herdeiro homem, para lhe ajudar na política... Fleur e Gabrielle jamais se interessariam por este tipo de cargo.

Não importava o quanto quisesse voltar à sua rotina, ela sabia que nunca superaria. Mesmo quando o tempo passasse, tudo lhe faria lembrar de Dominique.

 **19 anos depois...**

— Parentes de Fleur Weasley? — perguntou o medibruxo.

Gabrielle segurou o riso. Desde que sua irmã casou-se com Bill Weasley, era como se metade do mundo bruxo fosse seu parente.

— Seria melhor se fossem três de cada vez — aconselhou o homem, ao perceber o número.

— Vá com o medibruxo e leve Victoire contigo, _chère_! — Apolline empurrou Gabrielle, delicadamente.

— Vá você também! — disse Molly — É sua filha!

Agradeceu-lhe silenciosamente, seguindo a filha mais nova, enquanto carregava a neta de 4 anos, Victoire, para onde o medibruxo indicava.

Ao entrar no quarto, Apolline sorriu, vendo a filha e genro carregarem um bebê, dessa vez, ruivo.

— É uma menina! — anunciou Bill, animado.

Victoire aproximou-se da cama da mãe, olhando de cenho franzido para a pequena.

— É sua irmã, Vic — disse Fleur, sorrindo.

— E qual vai ser o nome? — perguntou Gabrielle, aproximando-se, sorrindo.

A mais velha fez uma pausa, olhando emocionada para a mãe.

— Dominique Apolline Weasley.


End file.
